monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Memphis Chánomai
'REVAMP TO BEGIN SOON' Character- Appearance: ' Teleios is a son of Egyptian god, Anubis. He has dark skin like his father, and he has dark eyes. His hair is black, and he has two jackel ears on top of his head. HE is toned and muscular. He also is a god being as though his fathers are full gods. He is also the son of Aglaea, greek goddess of Beauty. This makes Teleios, 'extra' beautiful, as both of his god parents are considered beautiful gods. '''Personality: ' Unlike his father, Anubis, who is dark and brookding, but incredibly atractive. Teleios is a super social guy, he gets this frim Eros. He is the kind of person that is the life of the party, that everyone wants to be around. Though his powers as a god are not very poserful, he can temporarily stun, make people fall on concious, at will. However this doesn't work all the time, and typically he uses this when he is super annoyed with someone. No one knows about this powers, so Teleios can easily get away with it. Hoever, his fathers suspects this ability. '''Monster Backstory: Teleios is a god, his father, Anubis, is an Egyptian god of the dead, and his other father, Eros, is the Greek god of love and beauty. So heres the story. Greek and Egyptian gods don't mix all that often. However Eros lost a bet, amoung the other gods and goddesses of love. He had to look death in the face, and survive. While Eros was a god and it was pretty hard for any god to die. Eros accepted the challenge. However he had to lure Death to him. Aphrodite, who had given him the task had always loved the idea of burrying with riches and making a big spledid celebration, which is why she forced him to be exiled to Egypt whilest he completed his task. While in egypt, Eros couldn't attract death (Abubis) at all. So finally he transpfromed himself into a beautiful woman, and tried to simulate his death. This worked and Anubis appered but fell in love with the mysterious woman. This was when the child was conceived. However, later, Anubis left Eros (he still didn't know he was Eros). Finally Eros transplanted the child into a real womans womb, so he could be born. After his brith, Eros called him back to Grece. At this point, both Anubis and Eros know that he is their son, but they don't know who the other parent is. Special: Teleios is the first full god that is both Greek and Egyptian. Relationships- Family: *Anubis (Father): Egyptian god of death and mummification. *Aglaea (Mother): Greek goddess of beauty, splendor, glory, magnificence, and adornment. *Anput (Step-mother):goddess of funerals and mummification *Hephaestus (Step-father): god of blacksmiths and fire Romance: TBD 'Enemies': TBD Friends: * Hinehm (Aquantence): Hinehm is a daughter of Hathor, they originally bonded because of their dual, personalities and tendancies. Notes- First god to be both Egyptian an Greek. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anubis Category:Aglaea Category:Ankh Academy Category:Heterosexual Category:The Mythics Institute